Problem: Express $0.\overline{1}+0.\overline{02}+0.\overline{003}$  as a common fraction.
We write each repeating decimal as a fraction. We convert $0.\overline{1}$ to a fraction by setting $0.\overline{1}=x$. Multiplying both sides by 10, we get $10x =1.\overline{1}$. We subtract those two equations to get \begin{align*}
10 x -x&=1.\overline{1}-0.\overline{1} \quad \implies \\
9 x&=1 \quad \implies \\
x &= \frac19.
\end{align*}Next, we convert $0.\overline{02}$ to a fraction by setting $0.\overline{02}=y$. Multiplying by 100, we get $100 y =2.\overline{02}$. We subtract those two equations to get: \begin{align*}
100 y - y &=2.\overline{02}-0.\overline{02} \quad \implies \\
99 y &=2 \quad \implies \\
y &= \frac{2}{99}.
\end{align*}Finally, we convert $0.\overline{003}$ to a fraction by setting $0.\overline{003}=z$. Multiplying by 1000, we get $1000z =3.\overline{003}$. We subtract those two numbers to get: \begin{align*}
1000 z -z &=3.\overline{003}-0.\overline{003} \quad \implies \\
999 z &=3 \quad \implies \\
z &= \frac{3}{999}.
\end{align*}The requested sum is $\frac19+\frac{2}{99}+\frac{3}{999}=\boxed{\frac{164}{1221}}$.